rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Toy Shop
Toy Shop Wow - living toys! Fun for wealthy gentlemen. But you can only buy this luxury in the Store of the Master. Hmmm, strange thing... There are more frequent thefts of jewelry in Paris. Footprints lead to the mysterious Toy Store. Maybe Teddy Rudy, one of the assistants to the Piit, will help us to unravel the mystery of Puppet Master. Live Doll * You will need 3 Surgical Needs from Rudy the Teddy-Bear * You will need 3 Bobbin Threads from Rudy the Teddy-Bear * Assemble the Live Doll. Prosper Bull - I was at Eleonor du Bois for tea. She showed me a new fancy toy - live doll. Such an admirable thing! I learnt that a friend of mine bought one of these toys for his child but it broke down soon enough. Maybe you can find a way to repair it? Bag of Toys * You will need 3 Pieces of Chalk from Rudy the Teddy-Bear * You will need 3 Quartz Crystals from Rudy the Teddy-Bear * Assemble the Bag of Toys Butler Alfred - Prosper Bull met a puppet master and learned his amazing story. When I heard the story I had a feeling Piit is an incidental victim of another Professor Bellows' experiment. Let's help Piit! He is looking for a trick Box. Trap with Phenomena * You will need 3 Smoke of Conciliation from Rudy the Teddy-Bear * You will need 3 Sleeping Solutions from Rudy the Teddy-Bear * Assemble the Trap with Phenomena Sawdust Butler Alfred - What an unexpected turn: to get into Piit's toy shop one powder made from old toys and sawdust... We have toys. But sawdust? * You will need 25 Flower Honey from Rudy the Teddy-Bear at your friend's places * You will need 25 Sawdust from Rudy the Teddy-Bear Smell of Toys Prosper Bull - The Portal tot he toy shop is opened, Rudy showed it to me. Have you already made the toy dust? Puppet Master Piit demands his guests smell as his toys! If we add some honey we will fume as his favorite teddy-bear * You will need 3 Flower Scent from Rudy the Teddy-Bear * You will need 3 Silk Shining from Rudy the Teddy-Bear * Assemble the Toy Dust Toy or Not! Prosper Bull - I can't figure out the dragon awaiting us at the shop entrance. Is he a toy? Or not? Better not make him angry. * Organize an expedition and feed the dragon * Explore the Toy Shop Expedition Required * 5 Plasma Cups * 5 Gravitation Beverages * 5 Vector Diagrams * 5 Event Horizons Expedition Time: 2 hours Food: 18,000 Feed Times: 50 Room Time: 4 hours Rewards: Organizer (Red Chest) Cup with Plasma (2), Event Horizon (2), Creature Summoning Scroll (3), Vector Diagram (2), Honey Toffee Candy (10), Silver Tarra Cards (20), Gold Tarra Cards (20), Talisman of Knowledge (1), Gravitation Beverage (2) Generous (Blue Chest) Gravitation Beverage (2), Cup with Plasma (2), Creature Summoning Scroll (2), Talisman of Experience (1), Vector Diagram (2), Silver Tarra Cardss (10), Gold Tarra Cards (10), Dandelion Juice (10) Lucky (Silver Chest) Silver Tarra Cards (5), Gold Tarra Cards (5), Ruby Pomegranate (10), Creature Summoning Scroll (3), Piggy Bank (1), Event Horizon (1) Valuable (Brown Chest) Delicious Blueberries (10), Silver Tarra Cards (2), Cup with Plasma (1), Gold Tarra Cards (2), Vector Diagram (1) Melissa - We've got a problem: one phenomena Rudy was carrying to his master got away. If we do not do something quickly Piit will cancel our meeting. * Chase away a phenomena from the Toy Shop Melissa - All well that ends well! Prosper Bull is already trying to reason with Piit with his business proposal while we have time to look around the Toy Shop. Other People's Treasures Astronomer Andrew - I do not know why but Piit and his live toys frighten me... I do not believe him! Why has he hidden the golden saltcellar from us? And why was he so nervous when he saw I noticed it? Prosper Bull - I do not believe it ! Puppet Master Piit is a theif?! A cheat, using toys to rob his clients' houses?! We must recover the stolen property immediately! Do you have any idea how to sneak the things out? Rudy the Teddy-Bear has to know a way! * You will need 3 Invisible Bags from Rudy the Teddy-Bear * You will need 3 Bottomless Sacks from Rudy the Teddy-Bear * Assemble the Other People's Treasures Prosper Bull - Pity my business plan failed. I do not make deals with cheats and thieves no matter how much money I can make out of it. We did good returning stolen things to their owners. Butler Alfred - Puppet Master Piit is trying to get back the treasures he stole. He sent a phenomena to do it and now it is following us. I managed to trick it into the cellar. But it can get away any minute. * Chase away a phenomena from the cellar Butler Alfred - Now we know for sure Puppet Master Piit found a way to bring phenomena under his control. He implants them into his toys and they become alive... Mass Infection Prosper Bull - After I met Piit I have been feeling like I'm being followed. I see the same toy - a strange eye with legs - in the most unexpected places. Coincidence? Or is the thing Spying on me? Astronomer Andrew - As soon as we get rid of spies like this octopus we must neutralize Piit at once! I will think over a way we can do it... Urgent Examination Melissa - Andrew and I seem to know a way to interfere with Piit's evil plans. But he, as if learned of it somehow, sent a phenomenon to the laboratory. Please help us so we could finish our examination. * Chase a phenomena away from the laboratory Astronomer Andrew - Phenomenon got really close to destroying our work. But now we know how to stop Piit's plans and protect people from his live toys. Exorcism Melissa - During the experiments I noticed salt causes live toys an outburst of anger, and pepper causes itching. We will cover toys with a special powder and they will stop obeying the Puppet Master. i think the phenomena will just leave their toy-vessels... * You will need 3 Sea Salts from Rudy the Teddy-Bear * You will need 3 Hot Peppers from Rudy the Teddy-Bear * Assemble the Mass Infection Melissa - The result is above all expectations! The toys, dusted with powder, went crazy. They attacked Piit and he was forced to hide in his shop. It will be a long time until he is able to leave the shop, not mentioning ruining of his plans... Reward: Toy Box * 180 Silver Tarra Cards * 140 Gold Tarra Cards * 10 Creature Summoning Scrolls * 5 Phase Watches * 5 Solar Lamps * 5 Hammers of Thor * 5 Bells * 5 Magic Magnifying Glasses * 10 Azure Grapes * 5 Dragon Tablets * 5 Firey Seals * 10 Dragon Coins * 5 Latin Scrolls * 10 Crystal Harps * 5 Paranormal Traps * 5 Old Amphoras * 8 Assorted Artifact Charges * Toy Shop Trophy * 10,000 Gold Coins * 25 Gems * 1500 Experience